


Gordian

by PrettySickTrickKitty



Category: Original Work, original poetry
Genre: Dark, Emo, Fantasy, Fiction, Goth - Freeform, Love, Other, Poetry, depressed, lonely, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 22:04:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3463703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettySickTrickKitty/pseuds/PrettySickTrickKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A piece of poetry I wrote.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gordian

She holds herself in exasperated cues

The light of promises

That have left her in the dirt

The treetops she has yearned to touch

Leaving behind nothing but mud

We all want that feeling

Of deep sea sinking

Of hazy peripherals 

And imaginative understandings

Where marks portray all the lines in the sand

She shakes in the heat of a cold summer breeze

Knowing this is only as good as it gets

Fleeting glimpses of endings and beginnings

But forever stuck in the middle of the cosmosis ouroboros


End file.
